The Great Prank War
by NeutralShooter
Summary: (Sequel to Family Till The End- read that first) Castiel and Gabriel are going head to head in the largest prank war ever. With everything on the line- which team will win and which will suffer horrible agony? And if that wasn't enough, is that romance in the air? Warning Beiber bashing and humor at other's expense ahead! Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for those who read my last story. Here's the long awaited Prank War! No offence is meant, these opinions are my own. I know the writing for the first two chapters aren't the best but I promise it will get better by chapter 3. I wrote these chapters awhile ago when I wasn't quite as good. Other then that please enjoy.**

**I am taking ideas for pranks and please review! I do not own SPN.**

**The teams are: **

**_Cas_- Dean, Balthazar, Lucifer, Zachariah, Alistair, Azazel, Ruby**

**_Gabe_- Sam, Michael, Raphael, Crowley, Bobby, Meg, Anna**

**Those who were dead were resurrected by God *coughChuckcough* solely to participate and may or may not be sent back after the war. **

* * *

**Let's Get This Party Started!**

_Gabriel POV_

After Kali left I went to find some candy. Yes, I could have snapped myself some but I had seen some in the fridge and Dean would have a fit when he realized I ate his chocolates. So I grabbed them and sat on the couch switching on the TV. After about 10 minutes my mind strayed back to what Kali said. She seemed honestly peeved about me not telling Sam my feelings, if that was what they were. I mean yeah I liked to make the kid happy and I would gladly rip anyone who touches a hair on his head into a tiny little pieces. Not to mention the fact I get this weird urge to comfort him when he's sad but... Yep, I was definitely in love the moose. But he's not going to off himself if I didn't tell him. He probably still hated me still for killing his brother a hundred different ways, plus trapping him in a TV world where he had herpes most likely didn't help. I sighed and tried to focus on something else but Sam chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Hey! I was saving those!" He yelled halfheartedly at me. I looked at the chocolates angrily for a moment. Damn it, I didn't want Sam to get mad at me. Who knew the health freak would have chocolates laying around.

"Sorry, but you don't leave candy where I can find it and not expect me to eat it." I said with a teasing grin. If it really upset him I'd get him a new package. He sighed and his shoulders drooped. I looked at him surprised. Usually he would supply some witty comeback and storm out of the room before I could respond. Or at least give me a bitch-face.

"Whatever. I'm going out. Can you let Dean know?" he asked grabbing his jacket. Okay, now I was concerned. Usually it was Dean who would go out and get drunk to wash away his troubles. Kali's words flashed in my mind again.

"Where ya going?" I asked popping another chocolate in my mouth. He shrugged.

"There's a bar that just opened in town that I wanted to check out. So will you tell him?" He nearly begged. I nodded and pretended to focus back on the TV.

"Sure thing, Kiddo." I agreed and he sighed and left. I tried not to worry but he was a Winchester and even just going for a beer usually ended up with disaster for them. I made it a full hour before Dean came in and asked where Sam was.

"Went out for a drink." I told him and he nodded before heading upstairs. That brought Sam to the forefront of my mind again and I snapped myself to the bar I had picked from his mind earlier. I ended up sitting next to him and took a moment to examine him before letting myself be known.

"What's wrong Sammich? Still mad about the candy?" I asked. He shook his head and took a sip of beer.

"No, it's not about the chocolates." He said. I almost read his mind to try to find what had upset him but decided he would probably be mad if I did that. I snapped a new box of chocolates in front of him anyway.

"Stop moping it doesn't look good on you. Now, tell me whats got you looking like a kicked puppy." I practically demanded. He met my eyes and nodded.

"I'm just tired. Usually I have a job to keep me occupied but right now there's nothing." He replied. I could tell that wasn't everything but I let it go.

"So now you're going all emo on me? Well, I got a way to fix that." I replied raising my hand to snap. He looked scared for a moment before shaking his head.

"Whatever you're planning the answer is no." He said and I pouted.

"Please? I just want to be nice. Isn't that what you've been telling me I should do?" I begged. He smiled a cute little half smile at me before sighing.

"Alright. What do you want?" He gave in and I smiled at my victory before snapping. Sam stared at me in what looked like awe for a moment before I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Sasquatch. You in there?" I asked and he broke from whatever thoughts he was caught up in.

"Oh sorry! I sorta zoned out there. So what did you want to do?" He said sheepishly. I smiled.

"Welcome to the Library of Alexandra, Kiddo. I thought you would like it since you're such a nerd." I teased. He looked around amazed before smiling hugely at me. I couldn't breathe he looked so beautiful when he was smiling. I vowed to make him look like that more often.

"We're where? This is amazing Gabe!" He said like a kid in a candy shop. I froze when he called me Gabe. I always had nicknames for him but he had never called me anything but Gabriel. I liked the feeling of familiarity it sent through my veins.

"That looks way better. You know you look better when you smile. I bet that brunette at the bar would totally have jumped you if you were smiling." I commented my awe in my voice. I grabbed his arm before he could ask and dragged him over to the section on gods and goddesses.

After a few hours of reading and joking with him I zapped us back to Bobby's place. "You ought to get some sleep. The prank war starts tomorrow and I need my second in command at his best." I said nudging him forward. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then why aren't you making Michael sleep?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"He's too righteous for that. No you are taking that spot kiddo. Now go get some sleep before I give some angelic assistance. That means I'll get to strip you after you pass out." I added wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. He smirked back at me.

"Maybe that was my plan all along..." He replied then walked into the house leaving me shell shocked in the doorway. I snapped myself to one of my hideouts deciding a cold shower was in order.

The next morning I was full of energy. This was going to be fun! I zapped myself to Bobby's house to wait for everyone to arrive. We all met out back so I could explain the rules.

"Okay this is how this is going to work: Since we have all sorts of different... beings I guess, we have rules to make sure everything is fair. First no killing people or exorcising people. Second no switching teams just because they're doing better then you. Thirdly no permanent damage. Okay, now we'll split into teams. The war will end when the leader of one of the teams waves a white flag. Then we will tally up scores and whoever successfully completed the most pranks wins. Any questions?" I explained . Crowley raised his hand.

"What's the prize?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course the demon would want to know the prize.

"Bragging rights? And the loosing team has to go to a Justin Bieber concert together." I suggested. Everyone's eyes widened in fear and Lucifer gulped. Crowley nodded.

"Okay, good to know." He said. After making sure no one else had any questions we split up. I knew Castiel got the better team but I hoped Zachariah would ruin everything since he was such a idiot.

"We should start with Zachariah. He has issues and I'm not sure why dad brought him back other then so we could torture him." I suggested. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I have an idea for him." He went on to explain, in detail, a brilliant plan to take the angel down a notch. Michael even laughed at the plan.

"I never knew you were so devious." I said as I lead out team to our base. It's not like we could all stay at Singer's so I created a hotel 5 miles down the road in an empty lot. Sam shook his head with a smirk.

"You don't know a lot about me" He said then headed in to arrange our prank.

* * *

**Reviews bring me sunshine and happiness and make me update faster so please brighten my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I know my writing here isn't that good I wrote the first chapters months ago before I took writing classes and promise that it will get better from here on out. **

**I'm accepting prank ideas and reviews are always loved!**

* * *

**My life as...**

_Zachariah POV_

I was slightly disappointed at the team I ended up on, seeing as it included some of my least favorite people. One of which was our team leader.

"I suggest we target Samuel first as he is the most liked on that team and will cause the others to act out of anger rather then strategy." Castiel told our team. I nodded at the logic but would have rather targeted Michael or Gabriel. Stupid archangels always thought they were better then us normal angels. Eventually we came up with a plan and settled in for the night. We were staying in Bobby Singer's house, which Lucifer had zapped to have enough rooms for all of us.

"Hey Zacky! Listen we're sending you to go spy on Gabe and all them. We think their going to target me and I want to know what to expect." Dean said. I huffed but went anyway. Why did I always get stuck doing the dirty work? I knew Gabriel would probably be expecting spies but I had to do this anyway. I snuck into the main room of the lavish hotel Gabriel had conjured out of nowhere.

"What are we gonna do to him?" Asked Sam excitedly. I took a brief second to wonder why he was speaking so loudly before deciding it didn't matter.

"We're gonna turn him into a..." Gabriel replied but I couldn't hear what he said because Michael had snuck up behind me and grabbed me.

"Looks like they took the bait just like you said they would." He commented plopping me down in front of Gabriel.

"Lucifer will figure it out soon so we better finish this up fast." He said then put two fingers on my forehead and everything went black.

When I woke up everything smelt funny. I went to cover my nose and realized that I didn't have hands anymore. Instead I had two bright pink paws. I immediately jumped up and tried to look at myself. As soon as I saw my naked butt I squeaked. The poofy pink fur only confirmed my fears: Gabriel had turned me into a bright pink poodle. I was completely powerless in this form and therefore completely at their mercy until they changed me back. I heard them coming before I saw them. Gabriel lead Sam and Meg into the room.

"Hey gorgeous." Meg said in a careful monotone before tugging on a patch of my fur. I growled viciously but she just chuckled.

"Sorry sugar but Sammy here is in need some of your essence if he's going to infiltrate Castiel's camp. I feel for you kid, he's probably the ugliest angel I've ever seen." She said adding the tuff of fur to a mixture and handing it to Sam.

"It's only for a week. Plus, they would never guess that I would willingly impersonate Zachariah." He replied before downing the drink. He was surrounded by a white light, When it died down he looked just like me down to the last button. I growled but he picked me up anyway.

"Time to pay Dean a little visit." He said in my voice and Gabriel zapped us away.

* * *

**Reviews are food to my plot bunnies. Feed them so I can write new chapters :)**


End file.
